The present invention relates to a combustion furnace for an analyzer and particularly to the removable mounting of a combustion tube therein.
The combustion of inorganic solid samples using an induction furnace requires a pressurized oxygen-rich environment. A quartz combustion tube is typically used to maintain this pressurized environment but becomes coated with byproducts of combustion during the combustion process. The quartz tube must be cleaned and eventually replaced to maintain the accuracy of sample results. The mounting of a combustion tube in existing furnaces equipped with an auto cleaner is both time consuming and cumbersome, requiring that fluid fittings and electrical connections be removed and the auto-cleaner device removed from the combustion tube area of the furnace. The combustion tube is removed from the front of the furnace housing once the disassembly has been completed. Once a new combustion tube has been installed, the furnace has to be reassembled, frequently including the connection of fluid couplings which can lead to leaks in the system if not properly accomplished. Thus, the maintenance, removal and replacement of combustion tubes in existing furnaces is difficult, time consuming, and leads to downtime for the operation of an analyzer.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved analytical combustion furnace in which a combustion tube can be readily accessed without disconnecting fluid fittings, auto-cleaners, or the like from the furnace assembly.